Xemnas Bundle of joy
by Firenevermore2012
Summary: What would happen if Vexen made a Child for Xemnas but looks nothing like him, just to get back for having to work on Christmas and not get a day off like some of the others have? What will Xemnas do will this be a life changer in his life or a nightmare? Rated T just to be careful
1. Characters POV before the day

[Xemnas POV]  
"Now that i had no other choice but to keep this child and raise her as my own i had Demyx to baby sit her, I know he would be able to watch her Demyx actions from my studies would be better suited for this than going out and doing mission's with fighting. I hope my choice was wise and successful while I do my paper work, reading of children, and my daily rounds about the castle."

* * *

[Vexen POV]

"Yes my gift of life for the superior was a success the little runt i had made had proven to be loyal after i taught her a lesson in obeying, reading and so on.

* * *

[Demyx POV]  
"Im like so shock seeing how I totally got out of doing missions well fighting one's though and all I had to do was watch this totally sweet little child. At first I never knew Xemnas like had a daughter I was only told her name was Finx she had long red hair and green eyes. Huh its pretty odd since she look nothing like Xemnas but who knows Vexen told me some time it doesn't matter what a child looks like its about the powers and habits like if the parent tend to rub the back of there neck if they tend to lie and the child does that as well, blood type was another thing Vexen told me, Strength and all kind of this made me wonder what will happen will this be different will i learn something that the Superior does that I never knew, but any who I cant wait for it!"


	2. Demyx the baby sitter day one

[It was in the morning after Xemnas had brought Finx to meet Demyx and help for the best of them both that nothing happen went wrong today.]

* * *

[Demyx POV]

[As soon as i met the little girl I thought this was gonna be a piece of cake yes...cake i think i get some latter maybe finx may want some...yeah kids like sweet things.]

* * *

Reality

[The red hair girl would follow the tall silver hair nobody until they reach the grey room and stop up at the blue hair nobody called Saix,]

"Where is number 9? Saix." [xemnas would ask in his emotionless tone to Saix]

"He said he was getting something Superior sir" [saix said keeping his eye on the red hair girl who ran up to no other than Demyx who greeted her with a hug sadly the hug in return was too tight]

"She's a strong one heheheh"[Demyx said nervously now worrying about if he will get another hug from this child and try not to get hurt but Demyx might have to skip the hugging time he plan]

"Alright lets play!"[The little red hair child who called herself Finx said happily as she took a hold of Demyx hand gently as they walk off together, Xemnas just sighed in his stressful way. Him a father how dare Vexen did this to him he will wish he had never had done this to him, Xemnas thought in his mind as he went to his work away from the little child]


	3. POV day after the soup proublem

[Demyx POV]

"Ok so today i almost got boiled and turn into soup today by the superior daughter luckily the superior was around when I needed help.I dont like to hear the word vegetable's now after today and now Axel is trying to freak me out with vegetables oh man they choose the wrong guy for this job I should of known all along"

* * *

[Xemnas POV]

"Today was the worst im completely embarrassed by how my so call daughter was wreaking havoc in the kitchen i have no idea how our relation to me could be possible, Im not fully sure if I should be concern about the dusk listening to her orders or almost making vegetable soup out of number 9 but all i know that this child care thing is gonna be harder than it is than the book I just started to read and I don't know anything about taking care of a child"

* * *

[Saix POV]

"This child which i had just finally met was no ordinary child i could tell her strength that she may be one day be useful, but after hearing number 9 almost death experience I could tell she may be related to the superior. But im not fully sure yet but for now I can expect Xigbar to be able to handle this child of havoc"

* * *

[Xigbar POV]  
"Hearing Demyx talk about being on trail in the kitchen and almost being turn into vegetable soup by a little kid I thought its just plain old Demyx trying to get a story in. As if a child of Xemnas could do that for starters she has no identical trait to this so called child of xemnas would be able to do all this she doesn't have any powers and two no weapon how can she do all the stuff Demyx mention so what if she is strong and can make the dusk do what she wants she is just a kid but maybe I can take this advantige to be able to do more stuff freely if I was on this kid good side hmmm. Well its never too late to find out"


End file.
